Tarde de mais?
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Seria tarde de mais para Naruto e Sakura?


**Tarde de mais**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

"AhhhHH!" Gritou o jovem despertando de um pesadelo, ele suava, tinha uma expressão de desespero em seu rosto. Ele levanta, olha para os lados parencendo se acalmar.

Era uma noite conturbada para aquele garoto loiro chamado Uzumaki Naruto, tinha pesadelos constantes, sua mente tinha se tornado uma especie de inferno em chamas, o seu selamento tinha chego proximo demais de se romper, Tsunade disse que isso era passegeiro, e assim ele esperava, esta já era a quarta noite que sonhava com o monstro dele atacando a vila, mais isso não importa, o monstro fazia parte dele mas não fazia.

"Wahhh..." Era mais um dia em sua vida, já estava recuperado do susto, e agora precisa se apressar para ir ao encontro de sua companheira de equipe, Haruno Sakura, por quem ele tinha um afeto evidente.

Olha seu rosto cansado no espelho, mesmo depois do banho estava com uma cara e sono, escova os dentes e joga um pouco de agua fria no rosto o que parece o acordar lhe dando um semblante juvenil, mais condizente com a sua idade ,17 anos.

Sai de casa, sem a sua antiga agitação, amadurecera, mais não deixava de ser o garoto "inocente" de sempre, logo chega a ponte de sempre, como tempo mudará as coisas, já eram amigos mais proximos.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Disse com o mesmo sorrizo que ela virá pela primeira vez em sua face.

"Ohayo Naruto." Haruno Sakura, com 17 anos, cabelo rosa ainda curto, realmente linda, mas com o rosto mostrando algumas marcas de cortes terminando de cicatrizar, nada que fosse permanecer em seu imaculado rosto.

"Ah, seu rosto, ainda esta machucado." Disse colocando a mão no rosto da garota, e deslizando o polegar sobre a cicatriz.

"Já esta tudo bem, é só esperar para esta marca sair." Por dentro ela ficou muito feliz com a atenção demonstrada pelo garoto, naquele gesto tão simples.

"Vamos logo falar com a Tsunade, já estou ficando cansado de não fazer nada."

"É mesmo, Naruto, os pesadelos?" Ele olhou para ela e sorriu como se estivesse agradecendo a preocupação.

"Já estou voltando ao normal, esta noite só tive um sonho, vem vamos." Disse enquanto puxava ela pela mão, mas logo soltando, sem nenhuma malícia ou segunda intenção.

"Como estará o pessoal?" Pergunta Naruto enquanto caminham em direção ao escritório de Tsunade.

"Hum, acho que estão se divertindo, já que não era bem uma missão o que foram fazer em Suna."

"É mesmo, haha" Diz Naruto soltando um gostoso riso.

Após este comentario continuaram caminhando em silencio, ele distraído com o o horizonte, e ela distraída com ele.

"O que foi Sakura-chan." Pergunta ele quando percebe que é observado '_Sakura-chan parece tão distraída, me olha mas parece que esta vendo atravez de mim_'.

"Ahn, a não é nada não Naruto, eu só estava um pouco dispersa, vê chegamos, vamos ao escritorio da Tsunade ver se temos alguma missão." Sakura, o observava com algumas lembranças em sua mente, realmente Naruto se tornou um grande amigo, quase morrerá na ultima missão para salvar a sua vida.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama." Diz Sakura em comprimento a sua mestre.

"Ohayo Sakura, Naruto."

"Ohayo Tsunade."

"Hum, bem, acho que vieram até aqui para saber sobre alguma missão não é?" Os dois apenas assentem com a cabeça "Hum, vocês não tem nenhuma missão, durante essa semana."

"Nani? Mas Tsunade, não posso ficar parado por todo esse tempo." O loiro já mostrava um pouco de agitação.

"Yare, yare , Naruto , muitos ninjas estão em Suna e não podemos enviar vocês dois para qualquer missão."

"Humpf" Resmunga o garoto fazendo bico.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, vem vamos Naruto." E saiu dali junto ao garoto.

"Ahh, o que eu vou fazer o dia inteiro agora?" Se indagava o garoto que se vira e faz a mesma pergunta a Sakura "E você Sakura-chan o que vai fazer?"

"Hum, eu tambem não sei, tambem não tenho nada para fazer."

"Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, hum... por que não fazemos algo a tarde para passar o tempo?"

"Algo? como assim" Um sentimento estranho aflora na garota, já não era mais uma menina para sentir aquele arrepio, era o que se dizia, mas não podia deixar de ficar ansiosa com a resposta, não entendia direito o por que, mas parecia que estava começando a gostar daquele garoto.

"Hum, não sei" Diz ele coçando a cabeça.

"Baka... "

"Bem, podemos ir a sorveteria, esta uma manhã quente, não?"

"É até que não é uma má ideia, então a tarde que horas?"

"As 3 está bem pra você?"

"Okay, nos encontramos na ponte" Disse sorrindo enquanto se virava e ia para casa "Já ne"

"Já ne Sakura-chan" Disse Naruto, que se fosse um tempo atraz estaria pulando de felicidade, mas agora não, já não a amava mais como antes, ou amava, para falar a verdade nunca mais pensou nisso.

Ele chegou em casa, e manteve a rotina, se deitou, almoçou ao meio-dia e praticou alguns jutsus até as 2:30, horario em que foi tomar banho, se arrumou sem nenhuma cautela especial e se dirigiu ao encontro.

Enquanto Sakura tentava por seus pensamentos em ordem, já não amava mais Sassuke a um bom tempo, e Naruto era apenas um amigo? ou algo a mais, '_E se eu gostar dele de verdade, não posso chegar depois de tantos anos de rejeição e diser:_'Eu te amo.'_ E ele já não parece gostar de mim como antes, não com outras intenções alem de amizade, por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada?_' se questionou sobre isso a manhã toda, comeu já 1:30 logo após foi tomar banho e se arrumar.

Ela chega a ponte uns 5 minutos atrazada, e ele já esta la, vestido normalmente, de forma que não é necessario descreve-lo, está tão sereno, observando o lago que nem percebe que ela se aproxima.

"Naruto."

"Ahn, Yo Sakura-chan." Essa forma de chamar foi a unica coisa que sobrou daquela paixão que ele teve por ela.

"Er o que foi ?"

"É que, eu não sei onde fica a sorveteria" Disse sorrindo e coçando a cabeça, de um geito infantil, e encantador?

"Baka, vem eu sei onde fica" Lhe sorriu deu as costas e começou a caminhar.

Ele sente uma pontada no coração, não entende direito o por que, algo pareceu pressionar o seu corpo, relaxou e segiu a bela garota a sua frente.

"Ah, então é aqui, haha".

"Então, quer sentar lá dentro ou aqui fora?" Pergunta a garota um pouco animada.

"O que você acha de sentarmos ali?" Fala apontando para o parque que ficava do outro lado da rua.

"Até que você tem boas ideias hehe."

"Vem vamos pegar os sorvetes então."

"Eu adoro sorvete, mais nunca vim aqui, só comia quando fazia missões fora de Konoha."

"Eu não vim muitas vezes aqui tambem, ahh Naruto, você vai comer tudo isso mesmo" Pergunta ela olhando a grande quantidade de sorvete que o garoto pegou, nunca deixou de ser um guloso mesmo ¬¬.

"Ah eu disse que gosto mesmo de sorvete" Sorriu, percebeu que ela já tinha se servido, pegou o pote das mãos dela e foi para o caixa pagar.

"Ah Naruto, não precisa pagar pra mim" Falou ela um pouco surpresa com a atitude do garoto

"Ahn? não faz mal, eu quase não tenho no que gastar dinheiro mesmo, não me incomodo em te pagar uma coisa ou outra, e afinal, fui eu quem te convidou, não?" Sorriu, esperou a moça cobrar, a pagou e agradeceu.

"A-arigato."

"Já disse que não foi nada" lhe entregou o pote, e foi em direção a praça

A praça era bonita, mas não muito grande, tinha algumas arvores grandes que proporcionavam muita sombra, uma fonte mais ao centro, e algumas cerejeiras floridas, era um bom cenario, algo que trazia uma paz e leveza muito grande.

Ele andou, chegou perto de um banco, e sentou-se na grama, e começou a comer seu sorvete.

Ela veio em seguida, observou o banco, pensou um instante e sentou-se ao lado dele na grama.

"Quanto tempo já faz?" Perguntou a jovem de cabelos rosados.

"Quanto tempo?"

"É, quanto tempo faz, que nós no conhecemos? que viramos o time 7?"

"Um bom tempo, 5 anos, isso é muito tempo não é."

"É mesmo" Responde ela sorrindo.

"Passamos por muita coisa juntos, mas apesar de todas as dificuldades, eu me sinto muito feliz" Ele coloca um pouco de sorvete na boca e fita o céu azul por alguns instantes, como se estivesse apreciando algumas lembranças.

"Você não mudou muito" Diz ela sorrindo "Eu mudei?" Fala ela como se estivesse perguntando para sí propia

"Você ainda é a Sakura, eu ainda sou o Naruto, isso nunca vai mudar, não acha, nós dois crescemos um pouco, mas no fundo, ainda somos nós mesmos"

Ela sorri, e os dois ficam em silencio, ele vendo o movimento das arvores, que eram balançadas pelo vento, e ela vendo o impassivel céu azul, em que ponto deixou de amar aquele garoto de cabelos e olhos negros? sua mente buscava aquela resposta.

"Naruto, quando foi que você deixou de me amar?" Diz ela virando de súbito para ele.

"Ahn, por que essa pergunta agora Sakura-chan" Estava atordoado com a pergunta, por que isso agora? tão repentinamente.

"É que eu queria saber, em que momento eu deixei de gostar do Sassuke, eu tenho certeza que já o amo mais, mas desde quando isso?"

"Não sei, eu não sei te responder nenhuma das duas perguntas" Responde ele ainda incredulo com ela.

"Eh" Responde ela um tanto resignada.

"Você já não o ama mais, isso não é o suficiente?"

"Foi o suficiente para você?ou você só se deu conta disso quando começou amar outra pessoa?" Ela tinha receio, nesse meio tempo, entre o encontrar na ponte, e agora, ela descobriu, ela o amava, mas era tarde, tarde de mais.

"Não sei" Apenas sorriu e respondeu isso.

A garota que tinha os olhos desviados dele, o olha "Não sei?"

"É eu não me apaixonei por ninguem, claro, já tive um caso aqui, outro ali, mas nada de real"

"Acho que me perdi em mim" Diz ela com um olhar meio estranho, enquanto algumas pesadas lagrimas caiam a contra gosto

Ele a abraça, coloca a cabeça dela em seu ombro, era aquela sensação de pontada no coração novamente "Eu acho que não te amava naquela epoca"

A principio, lhe vem um mal sentimento, até que algo em sua cabeça a alerta 'não te amava naquela epoca' ela não entende no principio 'naquela época, ahn?e agora e agora?'

Ela se afasta, ele sorri tristemente.

"Desculpa, eu não queria fazer você se sentir pior" O sorriso amargo continua na sua face, até que ela o abraça, forte, como se tivesse medo de perdelo entre seus braços

"Eu te amo" Ela diz, tão automaticamente, como dizia eu te odeio na infancia, ela o olha nos olhos, atravessa aquele emaranhado azul que era o caminha da sua alma, ele não entende, perde qualquer reação, ela sorri, um sorrizo imenso, e o beija.

Os dois caem na grama, em um beijo sutil, eles rolam um pouco sobre a grama, ele acaba por cima dela, o beijo se desfaz, ele se afasta um pouco, a olha com ternura, vai até seu ouvido e sussurra.

"Eu te amo, minha flor" Ela sorri para ele e o puxa para mais um beijo.

-------------------------------Owari-------------------

Bom fiz essa fic, pq?hum sei la

Bem, a fic esta ruim, mas já que eu fiz vou postar de qualquer geito

Um review pelo menos please )

Espero fazer fics melhores um dia :)

Hum desculpem os milhares de erros de português, mas eu não tenho nenhum programa pra faze correção, e sou um lixo em gramatica \ ;p

Até a proxima


End file.
